Ice Screams
by Kuroi Karasu
Summary: Tightly based on the radio Drama. Original characters, the ending really got under my skin... Not a one shot. R & R Please.
1. Knee High

Ice Screams.  
  
Disclaimer: KK doesn't own YuGiOh or the Radio Drama "Ice Screams" Tho she wishes she owed the Radio Drama then YuGiOh U___U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Knee High  
  
////////// Malik's P.O.V //////////  
  
I've been in the bar for three days, since the accident. Most of the people I saw on the first day I came are still here. I sit at the bar table, finishing my drink, getting ready to flag the waitress for another one. I'm not a hard drinker. I fact, only a handful of people I've known have ever seen me drunk. I know the people in the bar are dying to know what happened. But that would defeat the purpose of drinking, I would have to remember.  
  
I guess it all really began sixteen years ago. I was twelve and so were my friends Bakura & Amane. "Ever notice the colder it is, the longer it takes the bus to come?" I asked, braking the silence. "What?" Amane sneered. "Are you in a hurry to get to school?" Amane had green eyes and brown hair. She was cute. Cute the way a twelve year old perceived another twelve year old. "Well, if I'm knee high in snow at below freezing temperatures, ya. I'd kind of like to get to school," I answer.  
  
"I hear you there." Bakura said, brushing snowflakes from his hair.  
  
"My little brother Ryou gets to go to Toronto for two days. It's not fair!" Amane said suddenly. "I knew they liked him better!" This sentence confused me. "What?" I asked.  
  
Amane sighed, calming down. "When Ryou was born, he was very sick, My mom spent a week nursing him back to health, Ever since, my mom's been.. Protective of him."  
  
Bakura snapped out of his brief zone out. "What are we talking about?"  
  
"Amane's little brother Ryou."  
  
Bakura was taller than me, and he looked a lot like Ryou. It creeped me out. I swear, they HAD to be related. They both had white hair and pale skin, though Ryou had more of a soft look to him. Ryou was nine at the time.  
  
A car rolled us in front of us. Ryou was in the back seat. Amane's mom rolled down the window.  
  
"Now Amane, I'll tell Aunt Julie you'll be staying with her for two days." she said. "But it's not fair!" Amane protested. "Why can't I come to?"  
  
"Now Amane, I don't want to get into an argument about it again, we'll see you in two days."  
  
"Have fun at school...!" Ryou taunted from the back seat. The car drove away into the snowy fog.  
  
"I hate my little scum brother!" Amane almost screamed. "Calm down," Bakura said. "So what? He's only going to miss two days of school."  
  
A day rolled around and by late night Mrs. Robin, the gossip queen of the town, decided to take a stroll. She walked by Amane and Ryou's house. And in the house there was a light on where it shouldn't have been. And, as being the gossip queen you have to have a sense of curiosity.  
  
So Mrs. Robin, being a good friend of Amane's mother, didn't hesitate and stepped inside. Thankfully, the door was unlocked. "Hello?" Mrs. Robin began. "I saw the light on inside and I thought I'd greet you, I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." No sound. "Hello?" She called again.  
  
Mrs. Robin heard a noise coming from the kitchen. When she got to the kitchen, she saw that the back door was wide open. "God it's cold in here," she said as she closed the door. Now her mind was thinking of every possible explanation. Was there a robber in the house? A dog? Did they just get back and went to unload? From the corner of her eye Mrs. Robin saw something moved. She turned and screamed at what she saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, my, god, it's a cliff hanger. Ahem, anyway the chapters are so short cause I want it to be a chapter story. R & R please, tell me what you thought! I know, I know, this story hasn't exactly gotten under you skin yet, but be patient!  
  
-KK 


	2. So Cold

Ice Screamed  
  
Chapter 2- So cold  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What Mrs. Robin was Ryou in a corner, as white as a sheet. "Oh my god Ryou!" She said. "Why are you here? Where are your parents?" All Ryou could mumble was, "So cold."  
  
Ryou was as near to a human popsicle as you could get. There was ice in his hair, he was dripping wet.  
  
Mrs. Robin grabbed him by the shoulders. "Ryou, where are your parents?" She said slowly.  
  
"So cold..."  
  
About an hour later the police came, and questioned Mrs. Robin, seeing they couldn't get anything out of Ryou.  
  
" Mrs. Robin, when did you find Ryou?"  
  
"Around eight P.M. I don't know how long he has been here..."  
  
The police followed the footsteps through the woods by Ryou's house. The forest led to the frozen over lake by his house.  
  
There they found a giant hole in the ice, not in the lake it's self, but in the canal. Where the ice was it's thinnest.  
  
"It happens every year," one officer said. "Some idiot thinks he should test drive his new snow mobile too early or too late in the season, most of them white folks." He laughed lightly.  
  
"How thick is the ice on the canal right now?" The other officer asked.  
  
"It's thick enough to hold us, but not a Dodge like the one they were driving at the time."  
  
"So what happened here?"  
  
"Well, I guess they must have went off of the road and drove onto the canal. Ryou must have escaped from the car and walked to the house."  
  
"You're telling me that Ryou escaped from the car, rolled out into the tick ice and walked though the woods, dripping wet at this temperature? God, no wonder he's cold."  
  
Amane came rushing into the house only about 25 minutes after the police arrived. Ryou was still sitting in a corner. She hugged him. "Ryou, what happened?"  
  
"So cold..." he muttered.  
  
"Cold? What do you mean cold? Where's mom and dad?" Amane said, a hint of panic in her voice.  
  
They took Ryou to the hospital, where he still wouldn't talk, or even eat. Amane still seemed to be in shock about her parents death. They made Ryou talk to a psychologist, but it was like talking to a disconnected phone. But my sister thought she knew a lot about disconnected phones.  
  
Isis, my sister, thinking she has a solution for EVERYTHING,  
told be what she thought I should do.  
  
" Dogs can only talk to dogs and kids can only talk to kids," She said at dinner.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.  
  
"It MEANS the only kind of people who can fix kids are kids, that's why you have to go to the hospital tomorrow."  
  
"Sorry, Bakura and I are going to the movies tomorrow."  
  
"You go to the hospital. The hospital is on the way to the theater. No hospital, no movie."  
  
I sigh, she was the one driving us to the movies the next day. "Fine." I say in a "If-I-have-to" kind of way.  
  
We met at the hospital. "I don't even like him. And least YOU like him!" Bakura said as we wandered the halls, looking for Ryou's room.  
  
I said nothing, deep in thought.  
  
"I don't like this place. My uncle had to get an operation here and the smell made me sick," he complained and we walked towards Ryou's room. He whining annoyed me. "Hey, shut up," I snapped at him  
  
We got to the room. "There it is, room 403," I said. We opened the door to his hospital room.  
  
Ryou didn't look all that better. He looked skinny and cold. As soon as Ryou got to the hospital he wouldn't eat. The doctors hadn't been able to get a crumb into him. He was sitting up right on his hospital bed, staring at the wall. "Hey," I say, trying to talk to him as if everything was normal. "It's Bakura and me, you know, from school."  
  
"Hey Ryou," Bakura said weakly.  
  
No response.  
  
"Well, we tried," Bakura said. "Let's get out of here, the movie starts in twenty minutes." I stood my ground. "He looks like he's deep in thought," I began, looking at Ryou. "I think I know what he's thinking about. What do you think?"  
  
Bakura looked annoyed. "I don't know, the Flintstones? Come on, let's just go."  
  
I didn't move. "You look cold," I said to Ryou.  
  
Ryou turned to be with seemingly smoked filled eyes.  
  
"Not anymore." he said to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Has heart attack* O__O GEES! That's what would happen to me if some kid did that to me. This story hasn't really gotten under anyone's skin yet, I know, I KNOW! O__O It's going to get there soon.... R & R pleaz, tell me what you think! 


End file.
